ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Voxai
The are a psychic alien species that appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. They appeared during Chapter 9 where Sonic the Hedgehog and his team arrived at their colony to retrieve two of the Chaos Emeralds located there. Description Anatomy The Voxai resemble, in Rouge the Bat's words, "manta... jellyfish... things", roughly about Sonic's size. They have two sets of flipper-like wings extend from a translucent central body mass, with a tapering triangular tail bringing up the rear. Although they lack faces, individual Voxai can be distinguished by the pattern on their front sections which often resemble eyes. Regular Voxai citizens generally display reddish coloration, from light pink to crimson to deep purple, although the Overmind Voxai display more varied colors (and are considerably larger). Characteristics and Culture The Voxai seem to be a reasonably insular race, lacking the militaristic ambitions of the Nocturnus Clan or the Zoah. They are described as quiet, and hardworking, but also peaceful and carefree. The Voxai was initially ruled by the Overmind,Although the Overmind includes three (giant) members during the events of Chapter 9, after their defeat Thebes single-handedly takes over what is left of the Overmind's collective power. It can therefore be speculated that the triumvirate Overmind is more a feature of Voxai historical precedent than actual necessity. a trio of powerful Voxai, who leads the daily operations of the individual Voxai. Due to centuries of their guidance, the Voxai race became somewhat dependent on the Overmind and are lost when they do not receive advice from them, believing they lack a purpose. They refer to visitors (and dissidents) as "outerminds", distinguishing them from the "innerminds" who are connected to the Overmind's psychic signal. Prior to when Ix gave the Chaos Emeralds to the Overmind, the Voxai society was very peaceful, near utopia, with the Overmind watching over the Voxai race and giving simple suggestions to the citizens of what they should be doing, thus offering gentle encouragement to the individual. After the Overmind was corrupted by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, however, their society became dominated by the Overmind, and the Voxai became much more hostile, attacking any intruders without warning or reason. After Thebes assumed leadership of the Voxai, the Voxai society returned to their peaceful ways, but now with the Voxai in full control of their own decisions and purpose, and without the Overmind's influence. Powers and abilities The Voxai are easily one of the strongest races inhabiting the Twilight Cage. Not even the Nocturnus Clan, which has dominated the entire Twilight Cage, dared attack the Voxai, as few of their operatives who had visited the Voxai had ever been seen again. Each of the Voxai possesses powerful psychic and telekinetic powers, allowing them to read, control and attack others' mind. This also gives them the ability to float in the air, produce blades of green energy around their wings to use as a weapon and launch waves of psychic energy. All of the Voxai are connected by a psychic signal that comes from the Voxai Overmind, which allows the Overmind to send messages and advice their people. After obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, this power was greatly amplified to the point where they could take control of nearly their entire race and act through them. History The Voxai, like all other inhabitants in the Twilight Cage, originally lived on their homeworld, and are said to be natives to the Kron Colony.This is probably a mistake in the Codex, as this mysterious point about the Voxai originating from the same world as the Kron is never mentioned anywhere else, and seems fairly ridiculous when you consider their vastly different societies, appearances, environments, etc. One day however, the Voxai were pulled into the Twilight Cage and imprisoned there by a mysterious force called Argus, as the Voxai were too powerful of a race to roam around. All that is known about the length of their imprisonment is that they arrived after the KronThe Codex entry for the Kron states "The Kron are believed to be the oldest race still living in the Twilight Cage". and before the Nocturnus Clan. After arriving in the Twilight Cage, the Voxai established their new home on Voxai Colony Alpha and Voxai Colony Beta. With their powerful psychic abilities, the Voxai was able to defend themselves from any hostile intruder, allowing them to live undisturbed. Shortly after Imperator Pir'Oth Ix of the Nocturnus stole the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's world, he gifted two of the gems to the Overmind. Despite the fact that the Overmind already exerted at least passive psychic control over all Voxai society, it seems the chance for ultimate power was too tempting for the triumvirate to resist. Thexle boasts (and Thebes confirms) that the Overmind "psychically treated" the two Chaos Emeralds. Whatever this strange process involved, it turns the Emeralds pink; in this state, the Voxai refer to the jewels instead as "Great Emeralds". Thus modified, the Emeralds massively boosted the force of the Overmind's signal, enabling direct and continuous psychic domination of every innermind in Sector Charybdis. Dominated Voxai citizens changed color to a deeper red, and would attack Sonic and his team on sight. Voxai society was changed overnight, a vaguely utopian psychic collective becoming a dystopian mind-controlled state. Some Voxai, however, were able to resist (or at least, fly under the radar). By quietly becoming outerminds, these free Voxai retained their individuality. One such citizen was Thebes, who enlisted Sonic's help in defeating the despotic Overmind. After an unsuccessful attack from Thelxe, one of the Overmind's elite protectors, Sonic and company were able to confront the Overmind in Colony Alpha, and defeat it. Thebes proceeded to take up the mantle of the Overmind single-handedly, giving up the power of the Great Emeralds and promising to return Voxai society to its previous form of benign collectivism. Thebes also agreed to take part in the Twilight Conference, a meeting with the other races' leaders to figure out the best plan of attack against Ix. During the assault on the Nocturne, the Voxai contributed by psychically scanning the repulsor shield to find a weak spot for the Zoah's missile. Known Voxai *Overmind **Leucosia **Ligaia **Riadne *Thebes *Thelxe *Croesus *Voxai Conspirator Relationships Allies *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream (optional) *Big *Shadow *Rouge *Omega (optional) *Shade *The Zoah (at the end of the game) *The N'rrgal (at the end of the game) *The Kron (at the end of the game) Enemies *Nocturnus Clan Appearance in Other Media Archie Comics In the Archie Comics, the Voxai are an alien race imprisoned within the Twilight Cage. They once resided in the same galaxy as Mobius, but were teleported to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event. Trivia *The Voxai's physical design may have been inspired by the Pokémon, Mantine or even the legendary Pokémon, Kyogre since they all have a similar body structure. *The Voxai are the only race in the Cage to occupy two planetoids, which both lies in Sector Charyb: Voxai Colony Alpha and Voxai Colony Beta. *The name "Voxai" likely comes from the Latin word "vox," meaning "voice," referring to their psychic communication and to the singing voices of the mythological sirens they are inspired by. *Omega, Cream and Big are the only characters other than Sonic who are immune to the Voxai Overmind's control; Omega mentions that he detects psychic interference, Big will announce that his head hurts, and Cream questions what's happening to everyone else. Sonic himself is immune to the mind control as he was in possession of a Great Emerald at the time which gave him some protection. Gallery xoxairesidents.png|Voxai citizens domvoxai.png|Dominated Voxai Citizen voxaiconspirator.png|Voxai Conspirator possessedvoxai.png|Mind-controlled Voxai citizen ChronVoxaiAlpha.png ChronVoxaiCh9.png|Sonic with a Voxai Notes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog races Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional psychics